I Order You to Pleasure me
by kuromidnightshadow
Summary: He sighed in frustration as he quickly mumbled yes. The butler smirked and calmly proclaimed, "Yes, my lord."
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty, this is my first story so i apologize for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. The rating may also change if i decide to add more chapters. This is mainly for me to get a feel for how things work on here.  
Oh, and I do not own  Kuroshitsuji in anyway, shape, or form.

"Sebastian."

"Yes bocchan?"

"Please dispose of 'it' now." Ciel groaned through his teeth as a certain red headed shinigami skipped threw the garden randomly picking roses. HIS roses. The same ones he had imported from Japan. He leaned back in his chair as he stared out of the window. "I don't care how you do it, just do it now before he tears apart the whole garden!" He was practically yelling as the raven haired butler nodded and walked out of the room and quickly made his way for outside.

As he stepped out of the door, the other flung himself at the butler. Quickly stepping out of the way, he slammed right into the wall mercilessly.

"Sebby-chan~ that is no way to treat a lady!"

"May I remind you, that you are clearly a male Grell?" The feminine, redheaded reaper started to pout as he continued. "Anyway, bocchan asked me to remove you from the property with any means necessary."

"Anything?" A slight smirk formed on his lips.

"Yes, anything…" he paused, "reasonable."

"Then I guess you can't refuse this~." He slowly walked up to the other swinging his hips. As he reached him, he gently kissed his lips, wrapping his arms around the others neck. The raven haired man kissed back and put his arms on his waist. All the while this was happening; Ciel watched them from the window. As his eyes widened, he felt his heart beat faster with each passing moment. '_No, no don't worry about it; he's only doing it to get rid of that bloody reaper.' _His thoughts raced as he continued to watch the two, spanning from wanting to kill the red menace to thinking of a certain butler.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he never noticed Sebastian throw Grell over the gate and walk back to the study. When he saw the bluenette's blush, he smirked and chuckled lightly bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What's so funny?" he snapped, turning around to face his butler.

"This is the first time I've seen the young master blush," he pointed out, stepping closer to him, " and it's cute."

'_Me cute?'_ he sighed at the thought and spoke up. "Don't be a fool. I'm not cute in anyway."

"Oh? But your blush makes me think otherwise." The raven haired man was standing right in front of his desk and smirked. "Is bocchan perhaps jealous that I kissed Grell instead of him?"

He looked away with his blush threatening to come back. "Don't be ridiculous, I told you to get rid of him by any means didn't I?"

Sebastian's smirk disappeared as he pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. "It appears I am late to afternoon tea, would you still like it?"  
"Yes."

He nodded and left the room, gently closing the door behind him and smirked inwardly to himself. '_Looks like I have less work than I thought.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_So, another chapter after all, I guess since I already had it typed up I'd post it after all. Sadly, it is short, very short, but i guess that is what happens when you write about a pairing you don't like. Again, i apologize for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. I haven't started writing chapter 3 yet due to my block. There is just something there that is preventing me from forming the right words. *sighs* So don't be expecting it anytime soon.  
Also, i do not own Kuroshitsuji in anyway, shape, or form.  
_

At this point Ciel was blushing like a madman. He spun around to face the window hoping to get rid of it before he came back. Unfortunately, that's not how it worked out. Right as Sebastian walked back in with the tea, he turned around and gazed upon him. His blush only got redder the longer he looked.

"Bocchan?"

"Hm…?"

"You're blushing again and it is even cuter this time," he declared with a smirk.

"I guess you're right," the bluenette leaned his head agents his hand. Never once did he drop his stair.

Sebastian placed the tea on his desk. "May I ask for the reason why?" He asked even though he knew the answer already.

"Idiot, I know you already know," he shifted a bit in his seat, " and I don't think too kindly of people who pretend to not know anything."

He chuckled, "Would the young master like for me to take care of something?" He watched as the other kept shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"It is your fault I'm like this," he looked to the wall and tugged on his shorts a bit. '_Yes, it's your fault for being so damn sexy!' _He sighed in frustration as he quickly mumbled yes. "I order you to pleasure me," looking away his blush appeared again as Sebastian put a hand across his chest and lightly bowed with a too obvious smirk.

"Yes, my lord."


End file.
